Lego Adventures of Kieron
Lego Adventures of Kieron '''is a Massive Crossover Lego game, like Lego Dimensions, but without the requirement of Playsets to play the game. This game was released in Christmas of 2016 and will be released as a Launch Title for the Nintendo Switch . The Game features some of the famous IPS like Marvel, Star Wars, Harry Potter and more. This Game was developed by TE Studios, along with Lego, TT Games & WB Games. Plot ''The Universe of Doom'' '''Part 1: Kieron and Ben are digging out old stuff in the attic when they find a strange cube that Ben picks up and then throws behind him, hitting Ethan as he comes up the attic, causing him to fall back down. Kieron picks up the cube and looks at it and begins to glow. He tells Ben to call Dave and Lewis. Then Dave and Lewis arrive quickly after the call and get to the attic. As Lewis and Dave both get to look at the cube, the cube jumps out from Kieron's hand and begins to shake. Lewis and Ethan both jump back in shock from the unexpected move from the cube. The cube then jumps around and then jumps out of the open window and Dave and Ben both run to the window and watch it as the cube jumps around and smashes into cars and causes car alarms and almost hits a person who's walking his dog and flies off. Kieron then says, "Let's go get that cube." With Lewis saying "But me and dave just got here." Then the five guys get in Lewis' small car and chase the cube. While they chase and catch up with the cube, the cube stops; causing the car to brake and stop. Then the cube begins to shake again, but this time; a strange thing grows from behind. Ethan then asks, "What is it doing?" Then as the strange circle gets bigger and adds purple to the colour, the car begins to lift from the ground with Ben saying, "Whats happening? Were being lifted up!" Then, the car flies into the strange circle, which reveals to be a portal and disappears, along with the cube and the portal disappears. Then something moves in the bushes and a figure comes out, and its Michael Myers, holding a weapon in his hand. He begins to go back into the bushes, but trips and falls into the bush. The car flips over and crashes into a tree. They all get out, with Kieron and Lewis falling out onto the ground. They both get up and everyone looks around. Kieron notices that this place seems similar. He then looks to his right and sees a train track in the distance that goes over a massive river. Ethan jumps out and looks around and then asks, "Where are we?" They explore around the area, and then head for the train tracks. They see that there's wood and metal blocking off the train tracks. Dave looks at it and runs right into the wood and metal, destroying all of it, and making a great open for the train tracks. Also a bunch of studs appear where the block used to be and Ben points it out and says, "Oooo, Studdies!" They head for the train tracks and begin walking on the tracks. As they continue walking, Ethan senses something and starts to run back saying, "I'm going back!" They all turn round and Dave asks why, and then they all hear the familiar sound of a train. They all turn and see a train on the track heading for them. They all start sprinting. Ben, Ethan and Dave all make it off the track and wait for Kieron and Lewis. As Kieron and Lewis almost reach the end of the track, a purple portal comes out right in front of them and Kieron and Lewis fall right into it and disappear, along with the portal. Ben, Ethan and Dave stand in shock at what they saw, and then another purple portal appears, higher this time and multiple mogwai creatures fall out and then form a line. Ethan silently says, "Why?". They fight the creatures and the last one starts to grow into a massive creature. The Creature begins to hit Dave, but is stopped by Gizmo with his paws. The Creature stands back, with Gizmo jumping in front of the three people, facing the creature. They all attack the creature and it gets destroyed. Gizmo then turns and waves with a "Hello." They all look at each other in wide shock and Ben says, "Aren't you from, Gremlins?" Gizmo then nods his head. They then start walking into the forest. Part 2: In Jakku, Two TIE Fighters are seen chasing the Millennium Falcon with Chewie, Rey, Finn and BB-8 inside. Finn shouts "We need to lose them!" with Rey repling back "I'm trying!" As they keeping flying away from the TIE Fighters, a figure is seen sitting on a rock, watching the chase, and it turns out to be Deadpool as the camera goes and turns around the figure. Then Deadpool looks at the camera and says "Hi there Player! It's me, Deadpool!" as he waves at the camera and points to himself. "You may be wondering, 'Whats sexy looking Reynolds doing here voicing this Deadpool when he should be working on his sequel to the amazing box office hit, Deadpool?' Let me tell you whoever is playing this 'Umberlla Game' I am here to tell you that simply, I can be anywhere. That could be in some youtube video with some famous youtuber, or I can be here, talking. Anyways, Let's see where our main characters will pop out." Then a blueish portal opens and Kieron and Lewis fall out. "Oh there they are! Anyways Player, I'll let you enjoy the game." And Deadpool Runs out of the shot. Kieron and Lewis both get up and look around. Thats when they saw the Millennium Falcon being chased by the TIE Fighters and they look at each other with shocked expressions with Lewis saying, "Okay we were in 1959, now STAR WARS!?" and Kieron repling, "This just keeps getting better and better." Thats when they see 2 X-Wings and look each other and Kieron says, "Want to help them?" with Lewis nodding. They both get in the X-Wings and look at the controls. Kieron starts it up and goes, "I'm probably not the only one that looks at the controls and watches what the characters press to start up the ships." As Kieron's X-Wing starts to float, Kieron hears Lewis say, "How do I start mine up?" with Kieron silently saying to himself, "Ok, probably the only one." and then Lewis manages to start up his, and then both X-Wings shoot off and head for the TIE Fighters, along with Lewis saying, "This thing really moves!". They chase the TIE fighters and shoot them down. Just as they get closer to the Millennium Falcon, a blue portal appears out of nowhere in front of them and they go through it, then they both come back out of the portal, with the X-Wings now gone and Kieron and Lewis looking at each other, before falling onto the top of the Millennium Falcon. The trap door opens and Finn and Chewie both get out. Finn looks confused and says, "Who are you?" Kieron and Lewis both look at each other, confused. Then another figure jumps down and lands on the ship and reveals to be Kylo Ren. Kieron and Lewis quickly get up and Lewis says "We'll explain our names later." Finn jumps back down and says to Rey, "We got a bigger Problem." Rey gets out of the seat and tells Finn to control the ship. She gets up the ladder and opens the trap door and gets out and stands up. She then gets her lightsaber out and turns it on. Kylo Ren then says, "We meet again." and then they fight. Then when Rey and Kylo Ren are pushing with their lightsabers, Kieron or Lewis throw a box at Kylo Ren so that Kylo Ren gets hit and Rey has a chance to attack him. After a few times of Rey and Kylo Ren attacking, a purple portal appears and Kylo Ren gets sucked into it. Rey looks in shock as she watches him get sucked up into a portal and watches as the portal disappears. Rey turns to Kieron and Lewis and asks, "What is your reason for being here?" Lewis begins to explain, but the sound of TIE Fighters appear and Rey turns to see more TIE Fighters coming towards the Millennium Falcon and Rey then says, "Get back in the ship." They all get back in and fly straight up into space. They keep flying until they see a hoard of TIE Fighters coming in from all directions with Lewis saying in his head, "I don't wanna die like this." They fly around and shoot some of the TIE Fighters. As they fly around to avoid getting hit, Purple portals start to form and TIE Fighters either fly or get sucked into the portals and the portals disappears, with Kieron saying, "What the heck is happening?" Then Purple portals return and fully upgraded TIE Fighters come out of the portals and begin to attack the Millennium Falcon. As the Millennium Falcon almost gets hit, a blue portal appears from behind and the lazers go through the portal, and a weird looking ship comes out of the portal and hits a TIE Fighter with the invisible force around the ship. In the ship, Wolfgang says, "We just hit something, it looks like a TIE Fighter...?" Ben then says, "Wait, where are we?" Darren then says, "Look, theres the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars!" Then Wolfgang realizes and says, "No way... were in the Star Wars Universe." Darren then says, "Let's destroy those TIE Fighters." Wolfgang then goes "Wait No!" as Ben grabs the controls and heads towards the rest of the TIE Fighters. After the ship destroys the TIE Fighters along with the Millennium Falcon destroying some, they watch as a blue portal appears again, and sucks the Millennium Falcon and the weird looking ship into the portal and then the portal disappears. Part 3: Ben, Dave, Ethan and Gizmo walk through the forest on the train tracks, until they hear two people singing to some music and they hide behind a few trees and watch as Teddy and Vern sing the Lollipop song and dance to it as they walk past, with Chris and Gordie walking behind. As they walk off, Ethan starts to walk out and steps on something, and a hole forms under their feet and fall through the hole. They land in a cave and get up. They look around and see a path through the cave, along with stuff blocking it along the way. After they get through, they find themselves in a massive room with a piano made out of bones with a skull in the middle, they walk up to it and Ethan looks at it and presses one of the bones and sees a archway beginning to open. Ben then says, "So this is like The Goonies..." Ethan then presses another note and the ground around them begins to brake and fall from the walls around the room. Ethan remembers the piano notes a bit, and presses some notes than opened the archway a bit more and the other notes broke the ground around them even more and closer. After they manage to get the archway to open a bit more so that they can fit through, they run to the archway and get through before the ground around the room completly brakes and falls. They arrive in another room and see a exit with light very high and see that theres another puzzle they have to do that can make a way to the exit. Before they make a move, a blue portal forms on the ceiling and Indiana Jones falls out of it, and looks up and jumps to one side as a massive white ball falls out of the portal and then the portal disappears. The massive white ball then falls through the ground as it breaks underneath. Indiana Jones looks at the exit, then at the minifigures and then says, "Right, so that exit is there and we need to figure out how to get to it. By the way, my name is Indiana Jones." and waves. They look around and manage to break out pieces from inside the walls and build steps to the exit. After they build the steps to the exit, they climb up to the light and get out. They find themselves back in the forest where the river is with the train tracks going across and see the four kids walk along the tracks across. Then Gordie bends down and feels the tracks and then turns to see a train coming and shouts, "Train!" and all the kids look and begin to run. Ben, Dave, Ethan, Gizmo and Indiana hide and watch as the kids keep running and then a purple portal forms again and the white ball from earlier falls out and hits the train and breaks the tracks. The group get out of their hiding spot and run to the tracks as the tracks brake and the train falls into the water, with Gordie and Vern hanging onto the tracks. Chris and Teddy help them up and Vern and Gordie get up and stand on their feet and all turn to the five figures. Vern then says, "Oh no, were in deep trouble." with Teddy saying, "Shut up Vern." Ben thinks for a second, then says, "Um, this is pretty awakard for you lot, but we are from the future...?" Then Ethan facepalms. The four kids look at each other with confusement and then Chris says, "So, whats your names then?" Dave then begins to speak, when all of a sudden; the train comes back up to life with now arms and legs to use to grab the tracks and stand up and as the figure stands up, a figure is seen on top of the train and the figure giggles and says quietly, "You will meet me soon enough." and a blue portal forms above him and he jumps up into it and the portal disappears. Then the 9 figures and the train fight. After a while, the train pushes most of the figures away, and begins to slam on Ben, then gets shot by a bullet. Then, the train stops and falls back into the water. The figures look where the bullet came from and James Bond walks out from the shadows. Ethan then says to himself, "Okay so, Stand By Me, Gremlins, Indiana Jones and Now, 007?". James Bond introduces himself and then says, "We must get you all to safety." Indiana Jones then says, "Why me? I don't need safety suitman." James then says, "Don't call me that cowboy. Now, we need you all to get out of here." Then a purple portal forms behind him and says, "Come on." and then walks through the portal. Then the rest of the figures walk and jump through into the portal and then the portal disappears. IPS in This Game Characters Adventure Worlds To be Annouced. DLC There will be future DLC coming to the game with spin off adventures, focusing on either some of the main characters or the IPS included in the game, as well as more characters. Also any DLC for the game will be free. Category:2016 Category:Lego Games Category:V2 Games Category:Pacifico Games Category:Thermo Z Games Category:TE Studios Category:Umbrella Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games